narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Senju Clan
Mokuton Wasn't the mokuton something unique to hashirama senju? I don't think it's something that in a couple generations someone is born with it like the Genjutsu kekkei genkai in the filler episodes. 20:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Family Ties to the Uchiha After reading the latest chapter, I find it fitting that every member of the Senju and Uchiha clan have each other as relatives, listed as (distant relatives). Any takers? (talk) 19:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :We only lists close relatives with clear relationships. Jacce | Talk 19:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::For example, Madara isn't listed under Sasuke's family in the infobox...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, alright. Sorry, I've seen things like this work different in other wikis. My mistake. (talk) 19:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not to mention the fact that there could be millennia between the modern Senju and Uchiha clans and the ancient Sage of the Six Paths and his sons. If you'd consider them relatives, you should consider every human being on Earth as related to each other. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Naruto Shouldn't we give him the Senju symbol?I already know he is'nt directly related to them but he did have the first hokage's necklace. Another thing,Madara did say the first lived on in Naruto. (talk) 18:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :He is not a member or a decedent of the Senju as far as we know at this point, so no symbol. And what Madara meant was that Harashima's will and thought lived in Naruto. To make it simple: they had/has the same dreams and thoughts of the world. Jacce | Talk 18:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai Since Mokuton was specific to Senju Hashirama, I think it would be best to leave the Mokuton insignia out of the Senju clan page, but that's up to you guys. What I want to propose is that we make an icon and put it in this page, and that of every Senju clan member. The icon should be Rikudo Sennin's body or something like that, seeing as that is their kekkei genkai, passed down into Senju clan members ever since the older brother got it. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 15:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The Sage's "body" isn't a kekkei genkai, so it doesn't need an icon. Mokuton might have been unique to Hashirama, but it was strongly associated with the Senju clan. So much so, that the clan gained the epithet "of the forest". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Symbol Is it interesting to note that the Senju clan symbol kind of looks the oracle bone version of the kanji for wood sideways? (talk) 21:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I think that is a bit of a stretch, personally. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it makes sense, considering that almost all clan symbols, including the Uchiha, have something to do with either thier names or thier abilities. *cough* Uchiha *cough*; and I do see the resemblence. Vik0z0z (talk) 02:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) controlling the the tailed beasts is it just hashirama or any senju can control the tailed beasts or at least the kyuubi? -- (talk) 19:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) and please add the Abilities and Trivia parts because uchiha clan page has it and I think this page should have it too. -- (talk) 20:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :The Uchiha all have similar abilities. Wood Release is unique to Hashirama and all other Senju have their own specialties. An Abilities section wouldn't work well. ''~SnapperT '' 20:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) and what about the trivia part?(and also my question) -- (talk) 09:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ..........anyone??? Creating new infobox I just thought of this, should we have a template for the clans: *Name *Image *Kanji *Romanization *Status *Known Members: And put if the character is deceased or not. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC)KimaruHamachi Any comment or progress on this one? - (talk) 16:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Can someone give me a list of all the known Senju's? --Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 20:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :There already is one at the very top of the article. ''~SnapperT '' 21:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah. Wonder how I never saw that? Anyway thanks.--Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 21:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Symbol What chapter was it that originally revealed the Senju Clan symbol, the chapter also had many other symbols. I tried searching back, and looking for it but that was to no avail.--KingBarragan (talk) 15:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :In the chapters where Madara tells the story of the founding of Konoha to Sasuke, around chapter 400, give or take a few. Omnibender - Talk - 17:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Chapter 398 page 16 to be exact. Jacce | Talk | 18:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)